The present invention generally relates to a suitcase for holding and transporting clothing and/or other articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a suitcase, particularly useful for separating certain types of articles from other types of articles within interior compartments of the suitcase.
It is, of course, generally known to provide suitcases with separate compartments. Typically, one large compartment forms an interior of the suitcase. Often, many sub-compartments are formed within the large compartment. However, oftentimes, it is desirable to separate certain articles from other articles. One specific example of such articles is cosmetics and toiletries. Often, these articles can be cumbersome to carry within a suitcase, take up a great deal of space, and often are messy and may spill on or otherwise stain other articles within the interior of the suitcase.
Moreover, it is often difficult to pack cosmetics and toiletries within a suitcase and have those products readily available for use when needed.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved suitcase with separate compartments for various types of articles. In addition, a need exists for a suitcase directed to holding articles, such as cosmetics and toiletries, separately from a remainder of the articles within the interior of the suitcase.